Misunderstanding
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: rated T just in case."I screamed and Yelled but it was no used the music was to loud and I was in the closet for 15 minutes and when I came back Zander was slow dancing with Molly that s suppose to be my slow dance. *ZEVIE*,*KAVIN*,*GRELSON*


**Zander`s pov**

"Guys I have exciting news" Kacey said rushing into the cafeteria

"Hurry before you explode" Stevie said in a sarcastic tone which made everyone laugh well except Kacey.

"Haha so freakin ha but really there`s a Spring dance this Friday" she said squealing.

"And we care because?" Stevie says slowly

"Because it`s the dance who doesn`t get excited on dances" Kacey explains.

"I`m going to repeat this and we care because" Stevie repeats and Kacey signs.

"And I got us a gig" she explains while she slaps her forehead.

"That`s great" we all cheered.

"I have to go I need to get a dress" Kacey says while she rushes out of the cafeteria.

**-In Music class-**

All of G5 had music class together that gives us time to write new songs for the band .We were waiting for to come so I was standing by the piano with Stevie on the bench of it, Kacey sitting on top of it and Kevin and Nelson standing on the other side.

"Dude just go talk to Grace" I said which makes him stop starring.

"W-What no I was not starring at Grace". He keeps telling himself that.

"Oh please we see you" Kacey explains

"Just go ask her to the dance" Kevin adds.

"She going to say no I know it" he says looking down at his shoes.

"You`ll never know Nelly" Stevie tries to encourage him.

"But" Nelson started but was interrupted by Stevie playing a familiar tone on the piano that everyone knows.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
**Then all G5 members join in expect Nelson.**  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd**

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

"Ok I get I`m going" Nelson said then start heading over to Grace and then stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Wha….." he started again and we start singing again.

**If I could fall  
into the sky  
Do you think time**

"I`m going I`m going" raising his arms in defeat.

"That kid got some problems" Stevie said and we laughed.

"Guys shh Nelson`s going to talk to Grace" Kacey said as she eavesdrop.

"Hey Grace" Nelson says awkwardly.

"Hey Nelson" Grace greeted.

"So I was umm wondering if you would umm go to the dance with me" he said nerves.

"Sure" she answered with a huge grin on her face.

"I understand wait what" he says shocked.

"Of course see you Friday" she says as she kissed his cheek and sat in her seat.

"That`s my boy" Kevin says as he wiped away a fake tear.

"Good morning class" says as she entered the class and we hurried to our seats.

"So your class assignment today is to write a song with the person seating next to you and then perform it to the class and it`s due next week" she explained.

I looked over to see Stevie was seating next me I couldn`t help but smile yes I had a crush on Stevie there happy she`s just different from other girls I dated and I mean I dated a lot of girls but she`s not one of them she cool, down to earth, smart, beautiful, she`s in love with music which we have a lot in comment and I just love that about us.

"Hey partner" I waved at her and she laughed.

**-In the bandroom-**

Stevie and I were in the bandroom working on the song for music class.

"Have any ideas" I asked trying to get ideas.

"Nope you" she answer/asked.

"No"

"Well this is boring I need something to do" she whines as she looked at me.

"And what do you want me to do dress up as a clown and juggle oranges and sing you a song" I asked.

"Yes"

"You know that was sarcastic right" I told her.

"Well you gave me the idea" she said turning back to me.

"Well I`m not going to dress up as a clown but I will juggle and sing for you" I explain and ten I picked up three oranges and she grabbed my ukulele and I started sing while juggling.

**I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.**

I never doubt my dreams.  
Always live 'em out.  
'Imma tell the world.  
They gotta hear me out.  
Just give me one mic so I can scream it loud.  
And I just need someone that I can make proud.  
'Cause I can't wait for that Someday.  
And that Someday, it is coming.  
I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me.  
I wanna wish up to the stars, I can.  
I wanna see the lights & the crowd in the stands.  
See myself there like a dream in the past.  
And everything I want, 'Imma get it at last, okay.  
And I know that there's no limit.  
We're perusing all our dreams and we gon' make it.  
And tell the world that the best is yet to come, can you hear me? Oh.

I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Now that I'm older, I think about it.  
I was really having fun, too cool about it.  
I guess mom's was predicting the future.  
She knew that one day I was gon' move ya'.  
But now I see everything a little different.  
The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit.  
I'm always looking out for myself and family.  
They gonna be surprised, shouting out "owhooeeeeeeI got it.  
Everything my momma wanted from me, I got it.  
Anybody come and take it from me, I got it.  
'Cause it's all, I'm so close, I can dream about it.  
I can feel I got it, music I'm all about it.  
I'm here to make a change, 'Imma be about it.  
I didn't come this far to stop now.  
And I can't rest 'till I get my dreams found out.

I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

One day I'm gon' be king of the palace.  
When I reign, there will be an imbalance.  
Everything will be okay.  
Every single day all day.  
You can follow me if you wanna go.  
'Imma take the lead, I got the star role.  
Twinkle in the night like the star goes.  
When you see us you know.

The next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

I stopped juggling and bowed while she clapped and I went to go put the oranges back.

"That was awesome" she complemented.

"Thanks" I said then turned around and our faces were centimeters apart.

"Umm Stevie" I started.

"Yea" she asked.

"Will you go to the Spring dance with me" I asked nervously.

"I`d love to" she answered simply and smiled.

We were leaning in until Stevie`s phone started playing Falling down by Selena Gomez.

"Sorry I have to go Kacey says something about shopping for dresses this is pure torture" she says as she walked out the door then I got a text from Kevin.

Kevin/**Zander**

My house ASAP!

**Why?**

No ? just come.

**OK**

Then I walked into the parking lot to find Molly Oh great.

"Hey Zan" she says as she put on a flirting voice.

"What Molly" I said coldly still walking to the parking lot.

"That`s no way to talk to your date to the dance" she said which made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Sorry but I already have a date" I said smiling thinking of Stevie.

"With who" she asked confused.

"With none of your business" I said getting annoyed.

"Just tell me" she begged.

"Fine I`m only telling you because you're getting on my nerves

"I have that affect on people"

"I bet you do I`m going with Stevie" I said with a smirk.

"You mean loserberry why her I`m so much prettier" she explained.

"First stop calling her that and second she 10x`s prettier then you`ll ever be" I said and she froze and I finally made it to my car.

**-At Kevin`s House-**

"So what`s the big emergency that I had to come ASAP" I question when he opened the door.

"Zander I need to figure out a way for Kacey to be my date for the dance" Kevin explains to me.

"Well just be yourself and she can`t deny" I told him the truth.

"She`ll never go for a loser like me" he said clearly sad.

"No don`t think that way man you're a great drum player, funny, nice, sweet" I tried explaining to him.

"Yeah yea thanks for trying to cheer me up" he said still said.

"Ok that`s it" I said grabbing him and threw him in my car.

"Where are we going" he questions.

"To the mall" I said as I pulled off.

**-At the mall-**

As we arrive at the mall I saw Kacey and Stevie in a dress store and Stevie looks like she doesn`t want to be there and I pulled Kevin in the store.

"Dude why are we going into a chicks store I mean look at it panties, bras, you ain`t turning on me are you" he asked and I give him a "really" look.

"There`s Kacey now go talk" I said pushing him over there before he can answer.

"Umm hi Kacey" he says starting the conversation.

"Oh hey Kevin what are you doing in here" she asked a little crepped out.

"Umm well you know just chilling" he says while leaning in a clothes rack and fell and Stevie burst out laughing so do I and he quickly stands back up.

"Ok anything you want" Kacey asked.

"Well yes will you umm" he started and looked back at me and I give him two thumbs up and he took a deep breath and continued.

"Go to the dance with me?"

"Umm sure why not" she says.

"Really wow I guess I`ll see you tomorrow then" he says and walked back to me.

"Now if you`ll excuse me I have to go and dance around the mall bragging about I gt a date with Kacey Simon" he said which made me roll my eyes and laughed.

**-At the dance-**

**Stevie`s pov**

As me and Kacey walked into the gym where there holding the dance I was wearing a dark blue dress that went to my knees with a bow around my waist with red lipstick that add a nice touch to it and it was a one shoulder off and one shoulder on with wedges heels and Kacey was wearing a dark purple dress that went up to her knees too and had both shoulders in with some black heels and Grace was wearing a green dress with no shoulder and opened in the back with grey heels and it went to e knees.

"Hey you look beautiful" Zander said which made me blush.

"Well you're looking handsome too" I replied.

"Thanks" he said so where`s Kacey and Kevin" I asked.

"There dancing" he answers and pointed to them.

"And what about Nelson and Grace"

"Grace is helping Nelson at the DJ both so you wanna dance" he asked.

"Sure but I have to go to the bathroom" I told him and then left.

When I came out the bathroom someone covered my mouth so I wouldn`t scream and threw me in the janitor`s closet I screamed and yelled but there was no used the music was to loud.

**Zander`s pov**

I`ve been waiting for Stevie for 10 minutes and I`m starting to wonder did she ditch me but Stevie would never would she but my thoughts were interrupted by Molly.

"What I`m not in the mood" I said bitter.

"Why what`s wrong" she asked so I told her.

"I think Stevie ditched me" I confess.

"Oh so that's who I saw jump into Justin Coles car" she said and I looked shock/upset.

"Really" I said not believing but my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

"I`m so sorry"

"And I never even got to have a dance" I looking sad like lost puppy.

"If it makes you feel better I will dance with you" she offered and I agreed.

**Stevie`s pov**

I was in this closet for 15 minutes and I finally figured how to get out I remember Kacey used a barbe pen to open my bedroom door so I did the same thing and it worked the one time makeup helped me out in problems. When I arrived I saw the unexpected Zander was slow dancing with Molly my slow dance I felt my eyes get watery but I never cries but not today so I ran home as fast I can in these heels and I bold my eyes out in my room in the dark until I cried myself to asleep.

**-Monday morning-**

I was in my room crying for the past 2 days and I think I cried myself out.

"Hey Stevie" Kacey greeted.

"Hey" I said.

"Wow what happened your eyes are all red and puffy…..have you been crying" she asked curious.

"No" I answered as we walk into the band room to find Kevin, Nelson and Zander just great all I needed was him.

"Hey guy" I said awkwardly.

"Hey" They said back.

"Stevie`s hiding something" Kacey blurted out which got her a death stair from me.

"Well were waiting" Nelson said.

"Guy`s I really don`t want to talk about it ok"

"Great now we have to Know" Kevin said.

And I stared at Zander and ran out the door and everyone looked shocked.

**Zander**`**s pov**

After Stevie left everyone turned to me.

"What" I asked.

"What do you mean what Stevie was crying and you have the nerves to ask what" Kacey yelled.

"Zander I don`t know what you did but you better fix it because Stevie`s like a sister to me" Nelson said.

"Yea or where going to have to hunt you down" Kevin added.

"Why don`t you ask her she was the one who ditched me" I yelled and left the room.

**Kacey`s pov**

"Ok what just happened?' and they just shrugged.

"Well I have a plan" I said and they looked at each other and screamed.

**-Later that Night-**

I told Stevie and Zander to meet me in the gym for a meeting but the thing is they don`t know the other one is coming and it`s a good thing they didn`t get Reid of the dance supplies from the dance and the they walk in.

"What is she/he doing her, me she invited me, Kacey" They said at the same time it was kinda freaky.

"You two are going to fix your relationship" I said and then ran to the door before they could say something.

**Stevie`s pov**

"Great I`m stuck in the room with a cheater" I said.

"Cheater what about you ditcher mac ditcher pants" he yelled.

"I never ditched you and besides even if I did you was sure having a good time dancing with Molly" I yelled.

"I only danced with Molly because you ditched me for that idiot Justin Cole guy" he yelled back.

"I never ditched you for Justin because I`m love with you" I yelled back but then widen my eyes and covered my mouth.

"You what" he asked.

"Don`t make me repeat myself I said I was in love with you ok" I said again.

"Well the truth is I love you too" he said as he came closer to me and I was shocked.

"Really" I asked taking a step closer.

"Yea" he said taking a step close and were inches apart and I looked into his big brown eyes and he started leaning in and so was I and we finally closed the gap between us and it felt good you have no Idea how long I wanted to do that.

"May I have this dance my lady" he asked after he pulled away.

"I`m honored "I said as I giggled and we danced the night away I can`t wait until the next one.

**Wow I finished this in a day and I have to say my longest one yet tank you Darlings.**


End file.
